


What happens now?

by LongHair_DontCare



Category: Larry (ship), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongHair_DontCare/pseuds/LongHair_DontCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything you know changes what do you ask?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happens now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens now?

Harry styles wasn't the "average" or "normal" 20 year old guy, but he wasn't spectacular either. Born in Cheshire England he never had the chance to be anything special, living in such a small place like that. He loves his mom and his sister Gemma. They've always accepted him and had never judged him for things that people shouldn't be judged on. Things like the fact that he was indeed very gay. 

He was 12 years old when he told his family. He said that he had know because when the girls at school kissed him he didn't feel any different than normal. Also his friends had always talked about the girls b.oobs and how "hot" they were. Harry knew he wasn't like them. And as a relief to him, his family accepted him and nothing between them changed. Other than the fact that he likes boys. 

He and Gemma grew closer because they could now chat about boys together and, in general, now had more in common. It was almost a blessing in disguise. 

Accept for the fact that he was only out to his family. He asked them to keep it as a secret and, they did. 

He didn't tell everyone. Not even his four best mates. His mates he had known since he started the first grade. And from then on they only grew closer. They were all guys and, yes Harry knew they were attractive, but they were his friends and thinking of them in a sexual way could not prove any good!

Of course he had other friends, but they just come and go. Nothing special about them. 

Harry was a lanky type of tall. The kind of tall that not a lot of people were. Bright viridian green eyes sat in his face rite under his brown eyebrows. Under that a sizeable nose that fit in perfect with his other features. And lastly, his mouth. He had pink lips that were always a little chapped because of his lip biting habit. They were a perfect balance between thin and plump. 

But his most recognisable feature is his hair. Atop his head sat a sea of long floaty chocolate-brown curls. He kept it pretty long but not so much that it was feminine. He had a strong build of muscles on his torso, back and arms. Although he was muscular he wasn't massive in that sense. He was a lean muscular. 

Harry Styles wasn't the "average" or "normal" 20 year old guy. But he wasn't spectacular either. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis Tomlinson wasn't "average" either he was quite different actually. 

Unlike Harry, Louis never told anyone that he was gay- not even his parents. He was completely in the closet whereas Harry had one foot out the door. Louis acted as if he were straight. Got himself a girlfriend. Talked with his mates about the "fit chicks" and pretended to be as straight as one man possibly could be. He didn't think girls were disgusting but he just didn't get "that feeling" with a girl. 

Unlike Harry, he didn't feel weird about liking one of his mates. He saw it as a normal type of thing. Nothing's wrong with getting a b.oner from thinking provocative things about your mate. It's normal. At least for him it was. He thought all his friends were attractive but he really liked one. Always had since grade 2. One year after they met. 

It was Harry he fancied. Harry was just perfect for Louis. In his head of coarse. He would never really express those feelings in real life! It would ruin their friendship forever. He felt like this about telling them that he was gay. He felt it would make them hate him and he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see them everyday (especially Harry). 

Louis just loved the way Harry's body and his contrasted. Harry was large and made Louis not only look, but also feel petit and feminine. Louis wasn't girl-like or small in any way but he liked the way that felt when with Harry. It was so hard for him to not make a move but he used his self control to not screw with their friendship 

Louis Tomlinson wasn't "average" either he was quite different actually.

**Author's Note:**

> %•%•%•%•%•%•%•%•%•%•%•%•
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!! TESTICLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Now that I have your attention plz look down \/
> 
> so first of all I want to thank you for taking your time to read this. It's probably terrible but it's the first chapter and it needs time to grow. 
> 
> Anywhore! The goal to reach for the next update is:
> 
> 5 votes and 2 comments 
> 
> :)))))))) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!
> 
> Twitter: @StylesSeduction
> 
> Kik: Emily_Horan82
> 
> I want to give a shout out every chapter so
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHOUTOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is dedicated to my good friend Jo! She's absolutely AMAZING and helped me through this ENTIRE process so if you want to know her then check out her twitter and wattpad!!
> 
> Both usernames are:
> 
> @grafitizialls
> 
> Send her some love y'all!!!


End file.
